T.O. Morrow (android)
| alias = | age = | species = Android | designation = | gender = Male programming | hair color = Black and gray | eye color = Green | relatives = T. O. Morrow (creator) | affiliation = Brom Stikk | enemies = | first = 103 | voice = Jeff BennettWeisman, Greg (2011-02-02). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #3 ("Welcome to Happy Harbor") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-04. }} :This article is about the android version of T. O. Morrow. For its human creator, see T. O. Morrow (human). T. O. Morrow was an android replica of T. O. Morrow, created to carry on Morrow's work. The android was imprinted with the memories and personality of the original. Personality Physical appearance Morrow presumably takes after the appearance of his creator in his younger years, which is that of a Caucasian male with green eyes, black hair and a pencil mustache. History Present Morrow worked with Brom Stikk to build Mister Twister to capture and reprogram Red Tornado. He convinced Brom not to wear the Mister Twister armor himself, which proved to be fortunate when the armor (and the android duplicate of Brom that was piloting it) was destroyed by Miss Martian and the Team. Despite losing his battle armor and failing to reprogram Red Tornado, Morrow was mildly content with what he managed to learn from this setback. It's unclear whether T. O. Morrow was acting in the interest of the Light or pressing his own agenda, but L-6 and L-1 considered the interference of the Team as enemy action. Following the appearance of Amazo, a highly advanced android, Robin wondered if T. O. Morrow was responsible, but it had actually been built by Professor Ivo, Morrow's longtime business rival. After the first failed attempt to capture and reprogram Tornado, Morrow built two new versions of Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. On September 22, the two Reds broke into the Cave and subdued the Team, until they became momentarily incapacitated by an EMP. However, its effects wore off just about when Red Tornado returned. When Red Tornado made contact with Red Inferno, he seemed to turn on the Team, knocking them unconscious, and returned to Morrow's base with his siblings. On October 10, T. O. Morrow had disassembled Red Tornado in his Teton County lab to extract his memories, and eventually restore his original programming. While performing his work, Morrow vented his frustration at his androids' flawed infiltration protocol that made them long to become humans. To break the cycle, he built a new android—Red Volcano—and unlike the previous models, this one was simply programmed to destroy the Justice League and all mankind, and thus precluding any Pinocchio complex. Morrow downloaded his own memories into the new android, along with those of the Reds, and gave him the power of geokinesis. However, Morrow didn't anticipate that the android's lack of human concerns would lead him to turn on his creator. Thinking him to be human, Red Volcano killed Morrow, only to find out that he too was an android. Powers and abilities Genius-level intellect: Like the original T. O. Morrow, the android version is a genius of the highest caliber, specializing in robotics and cybernetics. He is the creator of the battle suit Mister Twister, and the newest versions of Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, and finally Red Volcano. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Androids Category:Individuals Category:Scientists